Pine Bushes, Grove and Wood
The Pine Bushes, Groves, and Woods are lootable locations that provide lots of Pine logs, some Limestone, and lootable items in boxes or bags strewn on the ground. Each has their own threat level, with Pine Bushes having the lowest. Pine Bushes The Pine Bushes only have Roaming Zombies, Grey Wolves, and the occasional Fast Biters. Likewise, usually a few Deers spawn here as well. There are always 1-3 loot bags present, with 1-5 items in each box/bag. The loot is usually basic materials, and may occasionally contain weapons such as a Baseball Bat or a Paddle. The trees here are more spread out, which leaves a lot of open space. Rarely, a Floater Bloater can spawn in this area, and even more rarely, an Diseased Wolf. Likewise, The Big One (though it is not confirmed) and the Witch can be spawn here too rarely. 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *Pine Tree x 27 *Dead Tree x 3 *Limestone node x 3 *Pine Log x 19 *Limestone x 21 *Plant Fiber x 20 *Berry Bush x 10 *Storage x 2-3 *Deer Pine Grove The Pine Groves has more Fast Biters, with the added presence of Floater Bloaters. Usually, 1 or 2 Bloaters spawn, with a pretty low chance of a third. Roamers also spawn here, but in significantly less numbers compared to the Fast Biters and Floater Bloaters. Toxic Spitters also spawn here, with usually 1-2 spawning, and also, Rabid Wolf, but not too much. In extreme cases the Big One will spawn. In addition to Deers, Wild Turkey will spawn here as well. There are a lot more trees in this area compared to Pine Bushes, and also more stone. The loot node spawn is also increased here, with 3-4 bags/boxes. The loot is pretty much the same, although vehicle parts (no chopper tank) spawn more frequently, with a higher weapons spawn chance as loot. 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *Pine Tree x 55 *Dead Tree x 5 *Limestone node x 5 *Pine Log x 20 *Limestone x 20 *Plant Fiber x 30 *Berry Bush x 10 *Storage x 3-4 *Deer *Wild Turkey Pine Wood The Pine Woods have the highest zombie threat out of all 3 pine wood providing locations. The Big One is known to spawn here, along with a higher count of Floater Bloaters, Fast Biters, and Toxic Spitters. In addition to Deers and Wild Turkeys, Foxes will spawn here as well. The loot here is pretty good compared to the other two locations, with more vehicle parts (no chopper gas tank or fork) and weapons. A Katana can spawn in loot boxes. This location has a bit more wood compared to Pine Groves. This location should be for high level players, and avoided by beginners, because of the amount of zombies present here. The Big One that spawns here sometimes is very hard to avoid, and almost impossible to kill even with full high level equipment. The AI players in this area are very well equipped, and some may spawn with guns, including the infamous VSS Vintorez. ''However, the Big One can be avoided. There is a solution to make the Big One exit your area, but it isn't the easiest task to do. Here is a link of someone trying to get the Big One out of the area with some failed attempts included.'' 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *Pine Tree x 90 *Dead Tree x 10 *Limestone node x 5 *Pine Log x 45 *Limestone x 15 *Plant Fiber x 40 *Berry Bush x 10 *Storage x 4-5 *Oak Tree x 1-3 *Deer *Wild Turkey *Fox Layout The Colonel can be found here. There are also different house layout's House with Garage Here you will find a cellar with 2 yellow raider's which will escape and you get attacked by 4 Skills Before Beta v.1.11.5: All locations also provide for the possibility of getting any of 6 Skills. Active *Sprint (Blue) Passive *Lumberjack *Dog Breeder *Burglar *Walker *Motorcycle Driver (Purple) Trivia and Tips *Pine Woods sometimes it will drop C-4 Explosive but it is extremely rare. Category:Location